Tiger Warrior: Holiday Special
by DreamWorksDisneyFan2000
Summary: Luke isn't going to the Winter Feast due to an event from his past and Tigress wants to try and convince him to spend the holiday with the ones he cares for and not be alone.


**A/N: Like with Tiger Warrior, there will some similarities here and there to SpiritChannelerJosh's fanfic on the Holiday Special.**

* * *

Right now, life has been fantastic. It's been 5 months since the situation with the demon and training with Po and the Furious Five as well as fighting against crime lords and bandits has been fun and fulfilling. And even better, I have a relationship with Tigress. I never felt this great in a long time.

It's now the winter season of the year and I was woken up from the cold breeze coming from the window in our room. Master Shifu allowed us to have 3 days off, today is the first and I found out I woke up early in the day, not that I don't mind since I always wake up early thanks to being in the Chow Xu Academy.

"Morning, Luke." I heard Tigress say to me at the doorway, I turned around and saw her there looking at me with a smile on her face. Then I realised that if she's already awake by the door, then I must've overslept.

"Morning, Ti. How long have I slept in?" I said to her as I got up from the bed and kissed her on the cheek. I started calling her Ti three months ago and she gave me special permission where only I can call her that.

"Only a few minutes. C'mon, everyone's waiting for us in the kitchen." She replied. Thank the gods it wasn't a few hours. I grabbed my sword with me and we both walked out of the barracks and to the kitchen.

My usual routine per day is to do training with Tigress and then when training is done, I go to meditate for an hour and then I do whatever I'm in the mood for depending on the day.

Walking to the kitchen was peaceful as the pure white snow made the place look more mystical. Then we finally reached the kitchen and everyone was there except for Po as he was helping his adoptive dad's noodle shop for the past few days now.

"Morning, Luke." Viper greeted me with a smile and tail shake.

"Morning, all. Po's still helping his dad out?" I said to everyone as I grabbed a bowl and put some rice in that Viper prepared and then sat with Tigress.

"Yep, Master Shifu is actually going down there and talking with Po." Mantis replied. Why would Shifu go down there?

"Do any of you guys know who will host the Winter Feast this year?" Crane asked everyone. And that just made me remember that this world's equivalent of Christmas is occurring tomorrow and I'm immediately remembered _that_ incident from when I was 17. This made me feel a bit depressed instantly. I saw in the corner of my eye that Tigress was looking at me with concern but before she could say anything, Zeng, one of the Palace servants rushed in.

"Bandits by the bridge!" He screamed in his goose squawk. We all ran out of the kitchen and I followed behind them with my sword on my back. I'll need to talk to Shifu later.

* * *

We reached to the Valley and saw the bandits causing some mayhem and we all ran to them and I pulled my sword out and then I flipped to the back of the bandits and kicked one in the back landing on another bandit in front of them and then struck the one on my left with my sword. I saw one bandit charging towards Tigress and I ran to intercept them. I slid and struck the bandit's foot with my sword which made the bandit fall and Tigress elbowed him in the face.

I blocked some other bandits with ease, they didn't even offer a challenge and then I threw another bandit towards Mantis and I looked at the others and saw how they as well ease through these bandits, and then I noticed Po running his way to us from the other end of the bridge.

"Guys, you excited for the Winter Feast?" Po said excitedly as he punched two bandits in the face and Tigress spin kicked another.

"Guess what? Master Shifu just told me I'll be joining you this year and that I'll host it." Po further elaborated and that last bit made all of us, even the bandits.

"What?" We all said in unison as we stopped fighting for a second. I mean, Po may be the Dragon Warrior but he isn't the first person we think of when we think of elegant and sophisticated. Then some of the Five explained how the Winter Feast is and how Po may not be able to handle it by himself. All of the bandits are handled as they explained to Po. I put my sword back in my scabbard and walked up and stood next to Tigress.

"Why does everyone think I can't do sophisticated?" Po said as he sat on the last bandit and snapped his neck. We all just stood there silent as what he just did proves what these guys are telling him.

"I have no idea." Crane said trying to make sure he doesn't say anything insulting, the tone of his voice gave it away.

"It's just that, we think maybe you could use a little help." Tigress explained as Po ultimately does need help.

"Guys, I got this, it's just a dinner, how hard can it be?" Po said trying to make himself seem confident enough to do it by himself. All of this is making me be in my mood again.

"Po, just call them if and when you need help. Enjoy the Winter Feast without me." I firmly said in a manner that revealed the mood I'm in. I walked away from the guys and I knew they were confused by what I said to them. They even called for me but I ignored them as I walked back to the Jade Palace so that I could talk with Shifu.

I made it up to the Jade Palace and made my way to Shifu's room. I knocked and he told me to come in.

"Hello, Luke. What brings you to my room?" Shifu said to me in a cheerful way.

"I won't be at the Winter Feast." I told him bluntly. He looked shocked to say the least.

"Why?" He simply asked as he walked right to me.

* * *

Earlier

**Tigress's POV**

We had just put the bandits in the local prison and we were walking back to the Jade Palace and I couldn't help but think of what Luke just told us before he walked off. And I also remembered that he looked distant when we had breakfast. Is he being tormented by that demon again?

"Do you guys think that Luke's dealing with that demon again?" I asked everyone and they all looked at me like I was a bit crazy.

"No, he was perfectly fine yesterday." Monkey answered me.

"I noticed that he looked a bit upset after the mention of the Winter Feast at breakfast." Viper said to me. She was right. He looked chipper and then when it was mentioned his mood changed.

"Is he not invited?" Crane asked us. I have to figure this out by talking to Master Shifu.

"I'll go talk with Master Shifu about this." I told everyone as we just entered the Jade Palace. The others went off to spend the rest of the day doing whatever and I went to Master Shifu's room. I went down the hallway to Master Shifu's room and I heard him and Luke in conversation. I hid in a corner and tried to hear what they're saying.

"...so that's why I don't spend the holidays, Master." Luke said.

"I understand but why can't you-" Master Shifu said but was interrupted by Luke.

"No Master, I'd be reminded of what happened and it's just too much for me." Luke said with pain in his voice.

"Of course." Master Shifu said with hints of sympathy in his voice. Then Luke left the room and I saw some tears on his face. Now I need to know what is wrong with him so I waited for a little bit and then walked into Master Shifu's room. He was surprised to see me.

"What is going on Luke? He told us to have fun at the Winter Feast without him." I said to him rather bluntly. He looked down to the ground.

"He's decided to not come to the Winter Feast." Master Shifu said and I was taken aback at this news.

"But why?" I asked him as I wanted to know why my boyfriend isn't coming. Master Shifu sighed and gestured me to sit, which I did instantly.

"You remember when Luke told us all of his world, and especially of Christmas?" He asked me. And I remember what he was talking about as Luke explained to us a lot about his world. And he explained Christmas and how it was a holiday that celebrates togetherness and family and that it's this worlds equivalent to the Winter Feast.

"Yeah, I remember." I answered.

"Well, Luke celebrated Christmas up until he was 17, which was two years after the incident with Moon." Master Shifu stated and I'm already preparing to hear the worst.

"What happened?" I asked.

"On Christmas Day, when he was 17 he was hanging out with one of his friends, Cameron, a student taught in the Dragon style at his academy. They were in the village that was close to the academy and a fire was consuming a building that housed multiple families. They helped evacuate the people who were trapped but when Luke helped Cameron take a young child through the burning building, the ground was collapsing and Cameron sacrificed himself to ensure Luke got the child out." Master Shifu told me.

"No." I said in shock.

"Luke felt so much guilt over what happened and when he got back to the academy and told Master Yen and Master Chu who taught Cameron, he felt so ashamed and ever since then he never celebrated Christmas because of his guilt for Cameron. He would just keep training and be by himself through the holiday." Shifu added. There is no way I can let Luke spend the holiday by himself. I have to do something.

"There's no way we can just leave him by himself, there has to be something we can do for him." I told my Master.

"There is one thing we can do for him." He said to me.

* * *

The Next Day

**Luke's POV**

Today is Christmas Day in my world, but for this world, the Winter Feast. I'm walking around the Valley and I sat on a rock that faced out to beyond the Valley of Peace, and part of the area is this lake that reflected the near sunset perfectly. The light reminded me of the fire that killed Cameron. I still miss that guy, he was part of my group of friends and he was pretty much the leader of the group. I still miss his smile and confidence that would make one feel ready for anything. I cried from remembering Cameron and I didn't notice Viper coming up from behind me.

"Luke? Are you alright?" Viper asked me with her motherly warmth. I looked at her and she looked so saddened at the fact that I was crying. I wiped the tears away and cleared my throat.

"I'm alright. Just remembering something. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the Winter Feast?" I said to her trying to avoid the subject. I got and walked back to the Jade Palace. I heard of how Po isn't doing a good job dealing with the Winter Feast. Viper slithered along side me.

"We're all ready, we're just hoping that Po gets the Feast ready on time." Viper said and I could tell she was worried about Po handling the whole thing. We were silent for the rest of the walk back and I walked to the Training Hall and Viper went to the barracks.

* * *

**Viper's POV**

I slithered to the barracks as Tigress was doing her fittings there for the Feast. I needed to tell her about her boyfriend. I entered her room and there she was putting her Feast vest on her bed.

"Hey, Viper what is it?" Tigress said to me noticing the look on my face.

"It's Luke. I found him crying, I asked him if he was alright and all he said about it is that he was remembering something." I explained to her and she didn't look that shocked surprisingly. We both heard, Monkey, Mantis and Crane enter the barracks and Tigress told us all that she needed to tell us something.

"What is it?" Crane asked, taking the words out of my mouth.

"Luke isn't coming to the Winter Feast and here's why…." Tigress said and started to explain that Luke doesn't celebrate the holiday of Christmas because of the death of one of his friends. I was so saddened that my tail was over my mouth.

"So that was why Luke was crying, he was remembering his dead friend." I said to Tigress and she nodded.

"Is there anything we can do for him?" Monkey asked.

"There is." Tigress replied.

* * *

Later In The Day

**Luke's POV**

I've been training for three hours now and I just want this day to end now as I'm now feeling more and more sad. This all just makes me become sloppy and lethargic than I eventually stopped training and just collapsed on the ground.

"Why Cameron?" I said to myself. Then I felt a paw on my shoulder, I looked over my shoulder and saw Tigress and she was wearing a silver version of her red vest.

"What are you doing here? What about the Winter Feast?" I said to her as the Winter Feast was supposed to happen right now. And I stood up with her.

"Well, let's just say that Po decided to be a good son." She answered. I didn't really know what it meant.

"But why are you here?" I asked her since she didn't technically answer the first question.

"To tell you that you shouldn't be alone during the holiday. I know what happened with Cameron." She said to me as she put her paw on my cheek. I shed a tear the moment she mentioned his name.

"I can't celebrate. I would just remember him more than I do now. I still carry the guilt." I explained to her as I held her paw.

"Look, he willingly sacrificed himself. He knew the risks and if you were in his shoes, you'd make the same choice as him." She explained to me.

"Also, if you're alone during the holiday, you'll just feel more alone and sad when you should be with the people you care for, especially those you love. Think about it at least." Tigress added before she left me alone in the Training Hall.

Her words actually got to me. If I was in Cameron's position, I know for sure I would've made the same decision. But I guess the last point got me the most. I realised that I was so wrapped up in guilt that I didn't realise that I actually should be with the ones I care for.

"I'm such an idiot, Cameron. I need to be with my tiger." I said to myself and ran out and down the steps into the Valley. I didn't know where to go at first, but then I remembered Tigress saying that Po decided to be a good son, which meant the noodle shop.

I walked to the noodle shop and I saw the archway beaming with light and I heard laughter and cheering, they all must be there. I walked slowly to the archway and turned and leaned against the archway and I smiled as I saw Po, the Five and Shifu celebrating the holiday. And I saw some of the kung fu masters that must've come for the Winter Feast. I felt something rub against my right shoulder and so I looked and saw that it was a mistletoe. I looked back down to see Tigress looking at me with a huge smile on her face, she also noticed the mistletoe and so she walked towards me and we both closed our eyes and leaned into each other and fused together into a smooth and sweet kiss and then we wrapped into each other with our arms. I heard some loud whistles and cheering from everyone clearly reacting to us kissing under a mistletoe. We broke apart and I stroked her cheek as I looked into her warm amber eyes.

"You're right Ti, about everything. You're the greatest gift I could ever ask for." I said to her and she shed a happy tear.

"And my gift to you is being here, celebrating with your new family." Tigress said to me and I was so overwhelmed with joy that I smacked my lips into hers for a kiss and then we hugged each other.

"Come on, let's join the others." Tigress said to me. Then we walked to the table that everyone was at and then Peng, the Palace artist drew a picture of us all together.

"Merry Christmas, Tigress." I said to her holding her hand.

"Merry Christmas, Luke." She said to me before we indulged in the food and for me to finally meet the other masters. I couldn't be more happy with the family that I now have.

* * *

**My next instalment will be Tiger Warrior 2 (Kung Fu Panda 2) and it'll be my most ambitious fanfic yet.**


End file.
